Know your role
by LegacyChick
Summary: To get a push, get a better spot on the roster, get the matches you want... there's only one thing you need to do: be Randy Orton's b****. Sheamus/ Randy Orton pairing Warning: mentions of Rape


**_Okay, I've written that one in two days… the idea spooking in my head for a very long time. I wanted to write something with Sheamus in it, cause in a sick, twisted way I find the man sexy. I just didn't know who to pair him with. But after seeing the pic (look at my profile)… everything became clear._**

**_So… here it is!_**

**Warning: SLASH… and RAPE (at first) Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anyone.**

* * *

"You know what you got to do when you want that match?"

The Irish man nodded, swallowing hard as he slowly got down onto his knees in front of the tall, tanned man, his grey eyes never leaving the icy-blue ones of his co-worker as his fingers shakily opened the button and slit down the zipper.

He wasn't used to this role… well, usually he wasn't even used to any role when it came to other men, but ever since he got the job in WWE, he got into that position, at least when it came to the man in front of him.

If he wanted that push, if he wanted to stay in WWE, to get into the important matches… he had to do what Randy Orton told him to do.

He had pretty much become his bitch.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he slowly slit his pants down, letting the younger man step out of them, boxers tangling down his strong hips as he roughly tucked on Sheamus' hair.

"You've been a good boy so far… you know? Maybe after this time I might even give McMahon the thumbs up for a push."

He slowly nodded, placing his hands on the Missouri-natives hips, pretty much hoping it would be over soon, to just get it over with, so he could get out of here and back to his own hotel-room, taking a shower, washing the evidence of their endless encounters away.

"Come on Stephen… put that mouth of yours to good use… I know you can't wait for it!"

Oh what a big, fat lie that was. He hated it, every single second of it. However, if you wanted a push, if you wanted to become someone in that company, all ways led to Randy Orton. He had no idea if others had gone through the same, though there was lots of gossip backstage that Rhodes and DiBiase did, too.

He did not dare to ask anyone. He did not want anyone to know about him being abused. The big, strong Sheamus getting abused… it just sounded ridiculous to no end.

He rolled the boxers down, Randy's thick nine inches jumping into his face, proudly, already half-erected.

He had to swallow really hard not to gag just at the sight of it. He was 100 percent hetero, he knew it and everyone else knew it… he even knew that Randy was 100 percent hetero, but obviously got off in a sick and twisted way by fucking his co-workers, by disgracing them, the small ones, or rather the new ones.

"Come on… what are ya waiting for? Suck, bitch!"

He roughly spread Sheamus' lips with his thumbs, making the older man whimper and without a second thought or warning of any kind, he shoved his thick length inside of the hot, wet mouth, ignoring the gagging noise as he hit the Irish's throat, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of the warmth engulfing him.

His hands roughly twisted the older mans hair, starting to guide his head forward and back… onto his dick and off again, building a slow but steady rhythm as his thick length appeared and disappeared between the swollen lips; Sheamus' facial hair tickling his balls -every time he hit the back of his throat- making him even wilder.

Randy threw his head back against the wall, Sheamus' mouth being the best he had ever had. When he felt the Irish man starting to do his "job" on his own, his hands left his hair and went to steady himself against the cold stones behind him, legs spread wide as Sheamus lathered him up, popping his head at an agonizingly slow pace, one of his hands grabbing Randy's balls to roll them around, squeeze them, to play with them.

He knew the faster Randy got off, the faster he'd be able to get out of the cold, impersonal locker-room. Randy pretty much always choose the lockers as he did not want anyone to see Sheamus coming out of his hotel-room and he would always choose the wall or lockers, not wanting to give Sheamus any comfort at all.

The cold, dirty floor was where he belonged in his eyes. Fast and hard, without or with only a few words, as impersonal as possible, that is the only way Randy ever had it. The guys all thought they were friends, hanging around a bit longer at the arena after their matches, which were mostly the Main Events of the shows. If only they would knew what really happened. They would never smile at him again… or they would never smile at Randy again.

Randy urged him on to go faster, driving his hips forward harshly, hitting the back of Sheamus' throat repeatedly, groaning like the animal he was in the Irish's eyes.

"Fuck… what a good mouth you have… hmm… damn…"

Sheamus closed his eyes, swallowing hard just to get that nasty feeling out of his system, but the swallowing turned Randy on even more as he thrust again and again, harder, deeper, faster until he felt that very familiar warmth rise in his body and with a last buck of his hips, his hand found the Irish's hair again, pulling him off his dick and shoving him onto the floor.

"Get up, darling! Come on… move your tight ass up and to the wall!"

His whole body was trembling out of rage, fear, disgust, knowledge of what was about to come. He slowly rose up, biting hard on his swollen lips, the pain in his throat almost unbearable as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, head lowered down as he walked over to the wall, almost limping as kneeling on the hard, cold floor wasn't exactly the best for anyone's knees.

"Good boy… now get those trunks of for me, come on! Hurry! We don't have all night long!"

Disgrace washed over him as he slowly, very slowly hooked his fingers into his waistband, pushing his trunks down to his knees. The instant he felt Randy's hand on his neck, he tensed, shutting his eyes tight as he braced himself against the cold wall with his hands, swallowing yet another time as Randy's hot breath ghosted over his ear in a whisper.

"You know… our little deal…" He ran one of his fingers down Sheamus' back, just the fingertip brushing over the skin, making the Irish man shiver against his will, feeling his own cock twitch "… I like it a lot… more than you know… you're sure as heel the best bitch I ever had."

Sheamus jumped a little as he felt the cold finger dancing around his entrance, pushing in slightly just to test how much he had to prepare him today, teasing him as his other hand ran over Sheamus' neck.

"Let's see how nice you are today… might even get a reward this time. Would you like that, huh? Like to get something out of it?"

Sheamus stood still, not moving, not saying a word, only gasping as he felt Randy push his finger inside of his unprepared hole all the way in to the hilt.

"Come on, Stephen… tell me how much you'd like me to do something for you this time!"

But the older man could not speak, he was too much concentrating on breathing, trying to stay calm, trying to relax, to blend out the pain shooting up his spine.

Randy's voice turned more and more into a loud growl as he started pumping his digit in and out, roughly, slowly, deep… as deep as possible.

"Come on, bitch… tell me! Fucking speak to me! You'd like me to get you off?"

Sheamus lowered his head even more, jumping a little as he felt himself getting torn by a second digit, both fingers thrusting all the way in before getting roughly pulled out… and in again… and out… soon enough twisting and scissoring him apart, preparing him for bigger, for thicker things to come.

He felt Randy's lips on his neck and his eyes suddenly snapped open, gasping as Randy started sucking and nibbling behind his ear, under his ear, on his neck, his shoulder, voice hoarsely whispering.

"Tell me… do you want a reward? I won't ask again."

He swallowed, biting his bottom-lip so hard that blood started to drip out of it, the sweet taste mixing with his salty tears as he slowly nodded his head, voice cracking, almost stuck in his throat.

"Y…yeah…"

Randy smirked against his skin, quickly pulling his fingers out, rubbing his length a few times to bring it back to full hardness before spreading the Irish's cheeks with his long, lean fingers, other hand rubbing circles on his left shoulder, kneading it as he aligned himself with the red, sore pucker, the blood leaking out of it turning him on in a sick and twisted way.

"Well the, darling… be a nice bitch and open wide!"

With that, he rammed into him, the loud scream muffled by Sheamus biting in his forearm as hard as possible, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks as he felt himself ripped apart.

He should be used to that feeling by now, but he did not know if it even WAS possible to EVER get used to this.

Randy groaned, the tight, hot walls enveloping his thick, hard length feeling way too good for his own liking as he buried his face deep into Sheamus' neck, trying to steady his breathing and give the older man time to adjust.

Wait! What? Why was he even giving a damn if Sheamus had time to get used to the intrusion? The guy was nothing more than a quick fuck, his little bitch, a useful toy he could command anytime, anywhere.

With those thoughts in his head, Randy started moving, pulling back as he placed his hands on Sheamus hips, tightly holding onto them as he thrusts in and out of the tight heat, pulling Sheamus back against him with every thrust and pushing him away every time he pulls out.

The rhythm gets harder and faster every minute and for whatever reason Randy lets his hands roam up and down Sheamus back, to his sides, his chest, grasping every part of his body, feeling the hot skin, the tensing and relaxing muscles.

The Irish man flinches at the touches, not being used to it, never having had that feeling inside, not by that bastards hands touching his skin. He does not know how to react. Randy had never touched him like that; he had never talked to him like that before, his thrusts almost soft compared to the times before. It was as if he had changed.

"God… you feel so good… unbelievable."

His eyes snap open again at those words, the hot breath on his ear, the tongue flicking over his lobe, the hand on his lower abdomen. This all seems so surreal, like a dream.

Randy does not know why he had said that. He never talks while fucking the bitch, never touches him, never… Looking down at where their bodies come together, seeing his thick length appear and disappear, the small amounts of blood dripping down Sheamus thighs he starts thinking: why are his thrusts so soft, so slow all of a sudden? What the hell is he doing?

A soft moan brings him out of his trance and his eyes travel back up to Sheamus' head, seeing the older man throwing it back, biting his lower lip to stifle the moans, back failing miserably as for the first time ever he starts enjoying it, starts enjoying getting fucked by Randy, starts enjoying being touched by him, being pleasured by him, cock twitching, painfully hard, rubbing against the cold walls of the locker.

Out of its own accord, Randy's right hand travels down to his abandoned length, fingers ghosting over it and the loud gasp… one of pleasure instead of pain… the first time ever… it spurts him on and without even thinking twice, his fingers curl around it.

Sheamus shivers as he feels the lean, soft skin enveloping his painfully hard cock, slowly starting to rub it in time with the thrusts. He cannot get it, his mind is spinning. Never had Randy ever touched him before, never had he wanted him to get any pleasure out of it, never had he let him cum.

"You like that?"

He comes back to his senses, licking his lips as he slowly nods and next thing he knows, Randy rams his prostate with a rather deep thrust, left hand covering Sheamus', intertwining their fingers as he repeats the action, hitting his sweet spot again and again… faster and faster… harder again… then softer… harder… softer… deep… until Sheamus can feel the overwhelming feeling rise inside of him and with a loud groan his body starts to spasm uncontrollably, hands almost unable to steady himself as his hips buck into Randy's hand again and again until every last string of white fluid got milked out of him and his head collapses against the wall.

Randy was mesmerized by the feeling of getting pulled into those tight walls even further, the heat constricting, spasming around him must've been the best thing he'd ever felt before and he found himself wondering why he'd never gotten Sheamus off before?

He couldn't even finish the thought though as he felt his toes curling and his thrust becoming more frantic, the feeling of the hot white ribbons spurting all over his hand driving him into a frenzy as he pummeled into the now willing body again and again, harder, faster, deeper, faster… and faster… getting closer… and closer…

"Oh FUCK… SHIT… Holy… fucking… god, Stephen!"

He felt himself explode, shooting his load deep inside of Sheamus, the whimper the older man gave not going unnoticed, but ignored for the moment as he held him close, face buried in the crook of his neck, hips bucking slowly, lazily until the last drop was milked out of him and his breathing became more even, more shallow, steady again.

"That…"

He swallowed, not quite knowing what to say, instead placing a chaste, soft kiss onto the pale skin on his shoulder, left hand slowly running down Sheamus' side, feeling him tense and shiver underneath him as he withdrew, gasping at the sight of his cock covered in cum and blood, for the first time ever really realizing what he'd done… and just to think that he'd done it so often already…

He swallowed again, hard, and again before rising his head again, seeing Sheamus slowly turn around, his head lowered in shame and disgust, body shaking -the else so strong, powerful, self-conscious man now broken and hollow.

He watched him pull his trunks back up, trying not to wince as the cold, rough material slit over his sore skin, biting hard on his lips as his hands clenched into fists, angry with himself, mad at himself, not for suddenly regretting his actions, but for ever having started them.

In a sudden urge to feel him again, he surged forward, his hands cupping Sheamus' cheeks, kissing his lips hungrily, hard, yet soft, almost passionate, surprising the taller man, totally catching him off guard.

Only a few seconds later though, Randy pulled away, swallowing him again and the Irish man was sure that he'd seen a tear rolling down his cheek as Randy grabbed his pants, mumbling an almost inaudible "sorry" as he stormed into the showers and left him there alone, wondering about what just had happened.

* * *

**Well... please don't kill me now. I know it's not really the usual stuff I write, but somehow I started and found out that it might be going TOO far, so I'd had to get a twist in... hope you enjoyed it anyways! :)**


End file.
